


Butterfly Caught

by soap_of_mayhem



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soap_of_mayhem/pseuds/soap_of_mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds himself in Hannibal's office with distressing news. He seems vulnerable and on the edge of a mental breakdown. Someone ought to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Headless Girl,

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the Hannibal fandom. Still planning out each chapter. And don't worry, things will heat up further ahead.

“I wake the kid first. She deserves to know what’s about to happen. Deserves to know the truth before mommy and daddy fill her head with comforting lies. I tell her that she’s about to die. Amelia is a smart kid. She doesn’t scream or cry, she asks why. And I tell her. And I slit her throat. And she gurgles and coughs up blood as I pull and twist her neck with all the strength in my arms.

I break her. I pop her head out like a Barbie doll. And I hide it.

I leave no clues behind. They didn’t leave any for me neither.

It’s harder this way. To not know.

But I hide the head in plain sight. Inside the dollhouse. The parents will peek through its miniature windows and look at the house, and like the abyss, the house will look back at them.

 _This is my design_.”

* * *

 

Blue eyes fluttered a few times as Will Graham pulled himself out of the killer’s mind. It was very much like speeding up inside a tunnel. Backing up on the road as if you had suddenly realized just how terrified of the dark you are. You accelerate, darkness runs past you. The light blinds you for a few seconds. But you’re back.

And Will Graham had already seen the seven year old’s head stuck between little pieces of furniture and toys. Forever conserved in her childhood. This killer wanted his childhood found. To go back to the years in which ignorance was bliss. In which having your head stuck in fantasy wasn’t wrong. Being insane was acceptable back when you were a child.

“Will?”

The special agent furrowed his brow slightly when hearing a familiar but misplaced voice. Alana Bloom wasn’t supposed to visit crime scenes. Jack had made it clear he didn’t to involve her in this whole mess. He knew the good doctor a bit too well. A beautiful and sharp woman like Alana would always be willing to take things a step too far. But whenever Alana was nearby, the room seemed to lighten up.

Will’s eyes widened.

That wasn’t the little girl’s room.

“What are you doing here?”

Will was standing right outside Alana’s house, the light from the inside illuminating his frame in the cold night air. His hand shakily tugged at his sleeve so he could look at his watch. The hour nearly knocked the air right out of his lungs. Eight thirty…

Will had closed his eyes at four P.M.

Alana’s beautiful crystalline eyes narrowed slightly, confused by her friend’s sudden panic. Will swirled his head, examining his surroundings. How had he gotten there? Had he driven? Had he walked? Did he actually walk for five hours to get from the crime scene to Alana’s home?

He released a shaky sigh that could easily be mistaken for a bark. And Dr. Bloom furrowed her brow quickly putting her purse down and pressing both hands against the sides of Will’s face.

“Will, you’re burning up!”

Sweet delicate hands felt like ice against his cheeks. Will wanted to shut his eyes and get lost in that feeling. To forget all the questions and worries that weighed inside his head and be touched by Alana Bloom. God, he wanted to touch her back.

“I was…” Will lazily moved his eyes to stare into Alana’s. The eye contact didn’t last long. It never did with Will Graham. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d check on you.” A lie. “We haven’t spoken in a while…”

And a flash of true concern. Concern that he had managed to push Alana away too.

The dark haired doctor slowly moved her hands away from Will as if afraid the man would fall into pieces were she not there to hold him. The thought wasn’t too far from being true. Alana examined Will for a while before finally sighing and placing her purse back over her shoulder.

“Well, you’re not the only one who’s been busy.”

She offered a smile. Will could swear his knees had trembled.

“…Are you actually busy? Or have you just made yourself busy?”

Alana furrowed her brow then, her eyes finally pulling away from Will’s, as if embarrassed or even hurt by what was implied in that question. Only then did Will begin to take in the little details. Alana’s hair was different. She was wearing an expensive pair of earrings Will had never seen before and a black dress that revealed more skin than he had ever been allowed to see.

“I like you Will. I like you a lot, really. But not everything is about you.”

Will arched his brow then. He felt a sharp sting in his chest. Was it wrong to hope Alana was trying to avoid him because she had strong feelings for him? Was it selfish of him to want to deal with the same love issues everyone else had? Was it wrong of Will to, for the first time in his life, have someone chasing after him too?

His eyes were wide and searching, trying to think of what he should answer. He frowned slightly, releasing an awkward chuckle. But before Will had the chance to speak, Alana was already looking right through him.

A dark car had parked by the sidewalk.

Will felt his throat drying out at that sight. He was suddenly aware of what this was. How painfully awkward he had made things. Will knew this moment would be just another part of his collection of regrets. A collection he kept hidden in a box which sometimes opened in times of contemplation; when he was about to fall asleep, when he was in the shower…When speaking with his doctor.

Alana Bloom was about to go on a date and his subconscious had led him to her house under the pretext that they both missed each other. They both deserved to be together…

Nobody deserved to be stuck with him.

Dr. Bloom furrowed her brow when Will glanced back at her. She looked down at her shoes. This time Will was the one aching for eye contact. He wanted Alana to look him in the eye and give him something…Anything that would give him hope. He needed her. He needed her to want him. Just one glance.

“Go home, Will.” She said. “Get some rest.”

She closed the door behind her and walked past Will.

Their shoulders brushed, her perfume left a trail of honey, coconut and milk.

Not once did Alana look up at him. She opened the door of the car and flashed a smile at the man inside. The man smiled back at her. Will stared.

He was older than her. Grey hair. Blue eyes and ring covered fingers. Ring covered fingers that would touch and stroke Alana’s skin. He wondered if he’d leave marks. He wondered if next time he spoke with Alana she’d be thinking about the man in the car. Wondered if she’d be proud of any marks left on her neck or less chaste areas of her anatomy.

The car’s door shut. And before he knew it, Will was all alone.

His eyes were still stuck on the spot where he had last seen Alana. He could still feel her perfume all around him. Sweet soft Alana…

He shut his eyes.

_He wanted to rip something into pieces. Wanted to smash and break and pull everything there ever had been until it was gone. He wanted to eradicate an entire species, he wanted to dry all the oceans, burn the forests, make the little children starve to death. Will wanted to destroy something. Anything._

“Will.”

 

Agent Graham opened his eyes again. He knew exactly where he was.

Hannibal Lecter’s waiting room. As soon as he realized he had moved again he shut his eyes tightly, releasing a shaken and desperate sigh. He was so tired. He just wanted to rest. To sleep for a thousand years and wake up in an age where nobody knew him.

His doctor had called his name. Will opened his eyes once more. It was so comforting to see him. Hannibal Lecter; the source of stability and serenity. He irradiated calmness and logic upon the ones around him. Will wanted to grab the man’s collar and pull him close. Hide his face against his chest and inhale his scent.

Wash away Alana’s and his own.

Why couldn’t he be like Hannibal? Why couldn’t he be him?

But as Will’s eyes adjusted to the new environment he realized that his good doctor was staring at him with an alarmed look on his usually peaceful visage. Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Did he really look that bad? He must have, for Dr. Lecter to look so shocked. Almost frightened. He was probably upset to find him standing there. Dr. Lecter had his coat folded over his arm along with his suitcase. He was ready to leave…

He slowly realized Hannibal’s eyes weren’t staring at him, but lower.

Will slowly looked down. He didn’t see anything abnormal at first.

But then his hands…

It looked as if they had been dipped in red. Dark red…A bitter almost metallic scent crawled up Will’s nostrils. He started hyperventilating. With gritted teeth he tried to rub the color out of his palms. It was an irrational thought. The red only sprinkled onto his shirt.

Will glanced at Hannibal, then down at his hands again.

He tried to breathe evenly. It didn’t work. Where had this blood come from? Where had he been before this? How did he get to the office? How long did it take? Where was Alana?

“It’s ten thirty PM.”

_Oh, god._

“You’re in Baltimore, Maryland.”

_Oh god, please._

“And your name is Will Graham.”

Will swallowed hard and felt like a razor blade had scratched against the side of his throat. He panted as he held his hands as far away from him as possible. Shaking, shifting…The last thing he remembered was standing on Alana’s porch thinking about destruction.

Blue eyes locked with dark brown ones.

“ _I think I might have killed Alana Bloom._ ”


	2. A wrapped gift,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Will might have killed Alana isn't as clear as he thought.

Will didn’t remember washing up. He didn’t remember using a towel to dry his hands or unbuttoning his blood stained shirt. He didn’t remember tugging it out of his pants and letting it slip off his shoulders. For a few minutes, Will was in a zombified state. Too disappointed at himself to allow any manifestation of pride or independence. Hannibal had to do all the work. Will knew he ought to feel bad for not helping. He didn’t. He didn’t feel bad. He felt empty.

Hannibal had walked him back into the inside of his office, carefully placing his suitcase and jacket on top of his desk. He had taken off his coat and rolled his sleeves up. Something he usually did when cooking up a particularly complicated dish.

A large strong hand held on to the back of Will’s neck, guiding him across the room so that he could sit down. Once the younger man was laying against his couch, Hannibal’s hand lingered against the bit of exposed skin between dark curls and cheap cotton. Will didn’t mind. He enjoyed the touch. That was all he ever wanted; someone to reach out for him rather than the other way around.

He was tired of following others around.

His brow furrowed.

Had he followed Alana? Had he waited for her to get back? No he must have followed her in his car. Had he killed her or just injured her? If he were lucky maybe he had just injured her date. Will inhaled sharply at that thought. Lucky? He was disgusted at himself.

He felt Hannibal staring down at him. Standing quietly behind him. The hand had already left his neck. Will felt cold. After a few seconds Hannibal was walking again. Will didn’t bother to follow him with his stare. He left his sight field. And Will was left all alone again. Blue eyes slowly glanced down at the two pale hands resting on his knees. No stains. No leftovers stuck between the nails…Hannibal had done an impeccable job.

But Will still felt dirty. He still felt a strange warm tingling layer over his hand. Between his fingers. Will moved his hands together, lacing their fingers and squeezed hard. There were still a lot of different options to murder. Maybe he had gone hunting and gutted some animal…Maybe that wasn’t even blood.

Will’s eyes stung. He felt like he was about to tear up. Ashamed he pressed his forehead against his clasped hands. Who was he trying to fool? It was blood. It was fucking blood, he knew it was. Will regretted it, but he had had his hands stained more than once with it. Warm, real human blood. Oh god, he was slipping.

“Will.”

The only thing that kept his feet on the ground was that voice. Assertive and yet calm. Hannibal Lecter who had washed and gotten rid of any stain that could trigger Will back into the catatonic state he had been forced to deal with. Sweet good Hannibal.

He lifted his head from his hands. Hannibal held out a glass of red wine.

None of them spoke. Will simply stared at the doctor for a bit longer than he ought to, dumbstruck by the offer. He had just told him he might have killed Alana Bloom, a mutual friend of theirs, and Hannibal Lecter offered him a drink? Were they celebrating? No. Champagne was much more festive. 

Once Will curled his fingers around the glass he could swear he had seen the doctor’s lips twitching. Perhaps in disgust. Disappointment…How is one supposed to feel when greeted with this sort of news? Will didn’t know. So, he took a long sip of wine and allowed himself to feel warm again.

Hannibal sat across from him and laid back against his seat. Will expected him to shower him with inquires. But instead, the office was filled with silence. Will frowned and shifted his eyes a bit awkwardly before finally snapping.

“Well aren’t you going to ask me anything?”

He sounded furious. But this fury wasn’t directed towards Hannibal. He hoped his doctor knew this.

He did.

“About what?”

“…About wh—About whether I killed Alana or not?!”

“…Did you?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“Then why would I ask questions which you have no answers for?”

Will fluttered his lashes, suddenly embarrassed. Suddenly relieved. Suddenly confused. The special agent glanced down at his glass of wine, shrugging and repeating himself.

“I don’t know.”

It disturbed him. All that silence was unnatural. Usually Hannibal asked and poked him with questions that served as some sort of stimulus to the brain. But not tonight. Tonight he felt like Hannibal could read him like a book without Will even needing to open his mouth.

“What makes you think you harmed Alana Bloom?”

Thank God.

“…She was going on a date.”

“And you were jealous?”

“…I was upset. I’m not about to…To tell her what she can or can’t do. But I needed her to stay with me tonight. Just tonight.”

“What’s so special about tonight, Will? Why not any other day?”

“I don’t know I—I was at a crime scene, then I shut my eyes and I just…Showed up by her doorstep.” Will paused, dragging his finger across the glass. “My subconscious is trying to tell me something. It took me there.”

“And then it brought you here.”

Will widened his eyes. Surely Hannibal wasn’t implying what he thought he was implying. He flashed a sheepish teeth-gritting smile that only showed a small amount of the frustration and nervousness Will was currently feeling.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same thing.”

“Why not? In both cases you fell into a state of unconsciousness, ended by both our doorsteps…” Hannibal paused then. Will noticed the way his eyes seemed to examine him from head to toe. There was something weird about that glance. He wasn’t sure whether the doctor was judging him or checking him out. Probably the first option. Definitively the first option…Where had that second option even came from? 

Will’s eyes blinked furiously before he took another sip of wine. A big one this time. He was thinking that perhaps his subconscious was trying to indicate a deep emotionally romantic bond had been established with Alana. But if Hannibal was involved in the picture…Then what did it mean? Will scoffed bitterly, focusing his eyes on the wall behind his doctor.

“Maybe it wanted me to kill you too…”

Will Graham felt like he was about to start sobbing uncontrollably. He wasn’t sure whether he had killed Alana or not, but he needed to be prepared for the worse. All he could picture were the visions of the killer’s thoughts. Break-ins and headless girls…Oh God, please, not Alana, anyone but Alana.  
“Maybe. Maybe it wanted you to exhibit your actions to me.”

Will furrowed his brow once more, blue eyes quickly focusing on Dr. Lecter’s face. Empty. Calm. Controlled. He wanted all that. He wanted to be like that…To have that ability to seem like he was in complete control. How did he do that?

“Exhibit them? You think I’m proud of—“ Will’s eyes glanced down at his free hand. “—Of…Whatever happened?!”

“No. But I think you thought I’d be.”

His brow arched then, his head shaking as he laughed nervously. This made no sense whatsoever. Perhaps this was all a dream. Perhaps Will had finally fallen asleep and was having a very weird dream he’d tell Hannibal Lecter about in the morning. He couldn’t tell anymore. Will pinched the bridge of his nose, using this as a good excuse to not look at Hannibal.

“What?”

His voice was weak. Tired of all this madness. Hannibal kept still. Like a rock. His rock. The one that Will grabbed on to when the tide rose and the waves threatened to take him down into the deep ocean floors.

“Children often like to prove their worth by showing their parents proofs of their achievements. Whether their actions are wrong or not, to show a certain degree of strategy and independence ought to make their parents happy. A wound from a fight, an object they stole from a fellow classmate…”

“A headless rat.”

This time Hannibal was the one who arched his brow with surprise. Will glanced at his face. His lips had curled slightly. Did he find Will’s impatient tone amusing? The agent held his glass with both hands now, resting his elbows on his knees. It was only then he noticed his doctor hadn’t poured a drink for himself.

“Pets do that too. To their owners…They bring them dead animals as macabre gifts. And although they are unwanted…It’s the thought that matters.” Will pursed his lips and looked down, missing only for a second the small grin that had spread on his doctor’s face. “…You think…I killed Alana Bloom to please you.” He frowned, laughing bitterly. “Why would you be pleased by her death?”

“Tonight you projected your expectations on other people. You went to Alana’s house hoping she wished to develop your relationship only to find out this desire was one-sided,”

The words stung. Will took one last sip of his wine, leaving the glass empty while Hannibal spoke.  
“And then after her…Hypothetical death, you came here to show me you had made a decision by yourself. You had solved a dilemma on your own and you wanted me to know that.”

Will scrunched his nose, setting the glass on the small table between them.

“Solved a dilemma, doctor? What, I _moved on_ by killing her? That doesn’t make any sense. Why would I want you to know Alana was dead?”

As he lifted his head to stare at Lecter Will felt like his heart had suddenly skipped a beat. Like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed the organ tight. Hannibal was staring right at him with heavily-lidded eyes that watched him. He didn’t just look at him, he actually saw him. Nobody else made Will feel so uncomplicated. And suddenly, Will felt like he knew. He knew exactly what his subconscious was trying to tell him. He knew what the message was. And by the way Dr. Lecter stared at him, so did he.

_“I don’t know Will. Why would you?”_


	3. Missed calls,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solution is offered to Will, but a stranger issue stands in the way.

The two of them had been sitting in complete silence for exactly three minutes.

Will had emptied his glass and held it nonchalantly against his knee, staring down at Hannibal’s feet, still haunted by the uncertainty of his crime. And now puzzled by Hannibal’s latest question. Why would Will want to show Hannibal he had killed Alana? Why would he come here? Will wouldn’t look for help. He couldn’t escape this, if anything he’d have gone to Jack Crawford and offered himself to be locked up in a jail cell. Why was he there, determined to show Hannibal Alana was out of the picture? Dead? That is…If she was dead. Don’t go there.

“Should we tell Jack?”

Hannibal arched his brow slightly apparently surprised to hear Will’s voice.

“Tell him what? That you might or might not have killed Dr. Bloom? You and I know Jack Crawford, Will. He’s not keen to uncertainties. He’ll want a definite answer, and we don’t have one.”

We. Will liked the way Hannibal said we. It made him feel less alone in this horrible disgusting uncertainty he had been living in for the past few hours. He was so grateful to him. And suddenly all that gratefulness vanished.

“You shouldn’t have washed my hands.”

Will said, staring at them. They were locked on each other, as if trying to squeeze the life out of Will’s fingers, turning every inch of skin that came into contact with more skin into an alarming white color.

 

“We have no DNA now…Katz could have seen she could have been sure…”

He trailed off. Oh God, he had killed Alana hadn’t he? He pressed both of his dirty hands against his face, dragging them down across his eyes and cheeks, trying to rub off this feeling. Will wanted to yell. He wanted to yell with all the strength in his lungs. But he was sure that if he started yelling he wouldn’t stop until his vocal chords snapped. Nobody would play him like a violin then.

“Are you sure you want to know whose blood that is?”

“…I’m sure I want to know the truth.”

That answer came out a bit too sharp and too quickly. But Hannibal Lecter remained still and quiet. That was the thing Will liked about Hannibal. No need to worry about how to act or what to do with fear of seeming crazy. Hannibal knew exactly what kind of crazy Will Graham was…And he accepted his kind. For some reason Dr. Lecter’s acceptance did matter to Will. A lot.

“I am looking out for your best interests, Will. I don’t think it would do you any good to be forced to endure the sight of blood for more than it is necessary.”

“…What would be good for me then, Doctor?”

Will half-smiled. More of a spasm than a suggestion. But he thought he saw something flashing behind Hannibal’s stare. Something that he thought but was left unsaid. The two of them did that a lot; try to rephrase their thoughts into metaphors…Or accidentally running into them and finding each other on the same side. Will enjoyed having someone he could relate to.

“Staying here. Until we can retrace your steps and be sure whether your actions can be legally condemned or not.”

“You sound like you already know the answer.”

“Perhaps I do.”

“But you’re not going to tell me.”

“Would you believe me if I said everything is alright?”

“…Everything isn’t alright, Doctor…”

“How can you tell?”

“I can tell because my hands were soaked with blood!”

His tone rose as he spoke that sentence until Will Graham was yelling at Hannibal Lecter. Blue eyes wide and stressed as wide open hands shook with frustration. Will enjoyed having someone he could relate to; but Hannibal Lecter was his doctor also. He poked and tested him with his words and Will was never sure which course of action he should take. Should he fight back? Let Hannibal in? Love him? Kill him?

Alana…Will inhaled sharply and broke into a small panting spree. His chest lifted and lowered violently as the man hid his face between both hands again. Will Graham looked like he was about to cry. And from behind his fingers he couldn’t see Hannibal watching him.

The troubled agent sat up straighter and took a deep breath. He was going to call Jack. He needed to tell him something. Perhaps this was all a big misunderstanding, perhaps not, either way he wouldn’t accomplish any inner-peace by questioning himself for the rest of the night. Will Graham moved his hand to touch his chest pocket.

He frowned and looked down when he didn’t find any pocket.

Right. His shirt was covered with blood his phone must have been…

“…Doctor…Where’s my other shirt?”

“I sent it immediately to a dry cleaner. The owner owed me a favor. It should be free of any stains by tomorrow.”

“I forgot my phone inside one of its’ pockets…”

“Then it will be returned to you tomorrow.”

“I needed my phone now…I need to call…”

Will stopped, eyes wide open. Call Jack? Forget about Jack, he’d call Alana! He’d call Alana Bloom and find out where she was or at least where her phone was…Maybe she’d answer! His stomach seemed to squirm and turn at the thought of hearing Alana’s sweet sleepy voice on the other side of the line. But he needed a phone.

“Let me call Alana.”

He quickly said, eyes focusing completely on Hannibal’s for the first time of the day. The good doctor however kept his hands neatly folded over his lap. Will furrowed his brow and outstretched his arm towards Lecter, hand wide open and waiting for an electric device that could save him from this.

A glance at the hand, then at the patient. Hannibal did not move.

Will licked his lips and quickly got up on his feet, impatient and too excited about this new plan of approach.

“Doctor Lecter, will you please let me call her phone?”

“I don’t think that is a good idea, Will.”

“I don’t care,” Will scoffed before his face shifted. He was serious now. As if they had been playing up until now. He could see that something twitched in Hannibal’s expressionless face. Him not caring about his thoughts had hurt him. Or at least that was what Will thought he had seen in Lecter’s eyes. Pain. “Please just lend me your phone, Doctor Lecter.” He was sorely mistaken.

As soon as dark caved in eyes stared back at Will he knew what the answer was. He saw an inch of the true Hannibal Lecter. He just didn’t know that yet. The good doctor simply spoke one word. One word they had both been expecting. And somehow, that suspense…That brief moment of understanding, of knowing, was what threw Will Graham over the edge.

“No.”

Will was furious. He stomped from his seat to Hannibal’s standing right in front of the man, still with an open hand waiting for the doctor’s phone. Hannibal didn’t even glance at the hand. He stared his patient right in the eye. Will lost his patience. After a moment of silence, he actually tried to reach for one of Hannibal’s pockets but the other man easily nudged Will’s arm away from him. Will stopped, startled at the first contact. It wasn’t violent or anything of the sort. Will didn’t fight back but he did feel a silent warning in Dr. Lecter’s stare.

But Alana…Alana who had been so kind to him. Alana who wanted nothing but Will’s good. Alana who had stayed away for so long just so Will wouldn’t feel unhappy. Alana who wanted to be close to him despite all that…Had wanted. It didn’t matter. Alana was the one good thing in Will’s life; he’d find her. Even if she were dead he’d find her somehow.

Will tried reaching for Hannibal’s pocket again a bit more aggressively now. A large hand wrapped around his wrist and pushed it away this time. The professor quickly moved his still free hand to reach for the phone but Hannibal’s reflexes were impressive. Will didn’t take the time to think at the time this was weird; having a childish fight with his doctor. As he didn’t question the other man’s strong hold or fast movements.

“Give me the phone!”

He tried to pull himself free from Hannibal’s grip, setting a knee against the chair between the ex-surgeon’s legs. Lecter was unbelievably strong. He didn’t even seem to blink as his patient struggled like a trapped animal. He yanked once more, losing a bit of balance and ungracefully falling with his ass on Hannibal’s thigh, as if he had decided to sit on his lap. But the struggle didn’t stop there, Will gritted his teeth and managed to pull a hand free that pulled and scratched against the other man’s pants’ pocket. While the younger man hissed and fumbled to reach out to Hannibal, the good doctor sat straight, calm and controlled.

A hand moved to press against Will’s neck. It wasn’t an attempt to choke poor Will, no, just to keep him away from the phone that would enable him to do everything by himself. That would give him some independence. Will wheezed and growled when feeling fingers pressing down against his pale skin.

“Hannibal, give me the phone!”

He had never called his doctor by his first name. At least not to Lecter’s face. The other man didn’t seem to react. He looked like he was actually watching a very interesting subject. He tilted his head a bit, allowed dark eyes to shift across Will Graham’s face while the other man tried to get closer to the man unsuccessfully.

A leg moved. Will’s brow furrowed. He became aware of the warmth that had spread across his pelvis due to all the friction against Hannibal Lecter’s leg. Will was suddenly self-conscious. He tried to move away from that position. Hannibal’s hand kept him still. Will wasn’t sure if it was him or Hannibal, but one of them moved and the doctor’s thigh pressed hard against the space between Will’s legs, making the man wince slightly.

“Doctor, give me the ph—“

He could swear the leg beneath him moved as it did on purpose. Slowly and intelligently against Will’s now throbbing cock. When had that happened? It was a physical response nothing more. All Will needed to do was to get up and find space. Breathe. Find some reason in this madness. This was Dr. Lecter, a serious man with a serious job and Will was literally on top of him, fighting for a toy. He wanted to get off. But he couldn’t.

Hannibal’s knee made a circular movement, Will felt a small whimper escape through his parted lips. The violence slowly died out, the panting became steady. And the hand that had once tried to reach for Hannibal’s phone reached out for the man instead. Will’s hand locked with his doctor’s arm. The hand that held his neck wasn’t applying enough strength to choke Will but it kept him balanced on top of his doctor that watched him with an unblinking stare.

“…Hannibal—“

Will allowed his eyes to shut for a moment. Hannibal’s thumb gently brushed against the other man’s jugular. The warmth grew into his stomach. Will Graham wanted to get lost in that moment. Indulge himself that moment of weird and unplanned pleasure. It had been a very long time since he had felt like this. Soon he’d be rolling his own pelvis against Hannibal’s thigh. He was getting hard and for a moment, Will actually pondered if his doctor felt him. Will forgot about everything for half a second. He fluttered his eyes back open, looking down at Dr. Lecter.

“Your pupils have dilated.” Hannibal said in a rather formal tone. The leg had stopped…Will wasn’t sure if it had ever moved. He gazed down at Hannibal, the man’s lips had twitched into a very small and discreet grin. But Will spotted it. He spotted it and finally managed to break free. He pushed himself off of Dr. Lecter and away from the grip he had on his neck. But there was still an unfulfilled sensation spreading across his crotch. This was crazy. This wasn’t about him or Hannibal…This was about Alana.

_Wasn’t it?_

“I’m—“ All of that had only lasted a few seconds. Perhaps Hannibal hadn’t noticed. Perhaps nothing had really happened. The friction had caused this, nothing more. Will wasn’t the only one who couldn’t control his body’s reactions, he was sure something like that could happen to anyone; even Hannibal. The thought made his pants feel tighter. Will frowned and backed away. “I’m so sorry…”  He eventually stumbled against his chair and sat back down.

They were right where they had started,

but with alarming new developments.


End file.
